Merces Letifer
by NameleSS21
Summary: Chronicles the evisceration of the International Contract Agency. Each chapter shows the death of some of the ICA's most respected agents. Of course, behind these attacks is the Franchise and it's league of albino clone assassins. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not in any way own a part of the hitman franchise.

''...Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.''

With that final sentence, the priest stepped down from his altar. The funeral was finally over. Agent Oden tried as hard as he could to suppress the impatience that was rising up inside of him. He was ridiculously warm, and the air was becoming thin. Oden was in a coffin. Not because he was dead... he was in a coffin to cause death.

His target was Finlay Donnelly, a Scottish-American politician. He was running for Mayor of Chicago. However, he had a secret life... one that most people would consider horrendous. A life of cheap sex, expensive drugs and bloodlust.

Donnelly did not want to be labeled a monster, and silenced anyone that got in his way. Apparently, he messed with the wrong members of the city's highest-class. The fine details, Oden did not know. This information was not shared with the agents of the ICA.

Oden heard the bag pipes play their sad little tune. The sound of people leaving the room told him when it was safe to strike. Silence prevailed at last. Then, a familiar voice spoke in a deep, mournful tone. It was Donnelly.

''No mother... I cannot stay any longer. I'm truly sorry I can't, but you don't understand how much work I have. Another couple of hours without me and the whole campaign will fall apart.''

''Dear little Finlay. I hope you know what your doing. I'm sure God will forgive you one day, but you shouldn't be depending on it. I love you.'' replied his mother.

''Just give me a minute alone with Callum and I'll be out to say goodbye to everybody. I love you too.''

Perfect. Oden was hoping for - not depending on – this perfect opportunity to strike.

Weeks ago, Oden had accepted this contract. After studying Donnelly and his entourage, he decided that the best way to get to Finlay was by killing his younger brother. Callum Donnelly, a low-level lawyer who had been gliding on the success of his older brother, mysteriously fell off a bridge one day. There were no witnesses to the crime and the police came to the conclusion that it was a suicide.

After sneaking in to the morgue, Oden had cremated Callum and crawled into his coffin.

''Oh, Callum... why did things have to be this way...'' cried Finlay.

Oden could tell that Donnelly was right next to him. He pulled out his fibre wire with one hand, opened the coffin with the other, then spun Finlay around and strangled him. In less than 10 seconds, Finlay Donnelly was dead in his brother's coffin.

Agent Oden checked his surroundings and exited the room through the back door, behind the altar. He decided not to go by the lobby to avoid the reporters, who would've taken photos. The path he took brought him down into the morgue. As usual, the large room was deserted.

''No witnesses, no evidence, soon there will no body... I think I can give Agent 47 a run for his money.'' Oden thought to himself, half-jokingly.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He quickly spun around, but there was nobody there. He felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck and realized that there was a needle underneath his skin. Everything turned black...

Oden awoke to the sight of red. There was an opening on each side of the small chamber. It was hot, very hot and as he started sweating, he realized that this was the exact same place where he cremated Callum Donnelly just a few hours ago. Outside of the chamber, he saw what he thought was a ghost. Pale skin, white hair, dressed in all white. With one difference though... he was wearing sunglasses.

The temperature rose to a level of blistering, smoldering heat and Agent Oden realized that his life was ending in a fiery haze.

''Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, Mr. Oden.'' said the pale figure.

* * *

Agency operator Clera read the file on her computer screen.

Agent: Oden

Real name: Logan Jaworski

Known aliases: Jamie Brown, Simon Bates.

Date of birth: 07.08.67

Sex: Male

Height:6 ft

Weight:190 lbs

Status: Active

Clera erased the word ACTIVE and replaced it instead with TERMINATED.


End file.
